kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Elior's Sacrifice
Elior's Sarcrifice 'is a story about Emilia's flashback to her past in the Sanctuary. Featured Characters *Emilia *Echidna (Mentioned) *Emilia's Mother (Mentioned) *Emilia's Father (Mentioned) *Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti *Fortuna *Arch *Regulus Corneas *Pandora Chapters *Prologe - The Sanctuary *Emily *Greed and Vainglory approaches *Freeze Story The Sanctuary When the Trial started, Emilia is in her hometown, Elior Forest and shortly meets Echidna, who exchanges some insults. Echidna calls Emilia a whore who always cling to a man crying (Too much to list her every hate words from now on). Facing Echidna's hatred, Emilia uses SNF pose to gain confidence and claims herself as Witch of Frost(Past nickname) who won't give in to other witch. While they're on the way to the Trial, Emilia asks various things about Trial, which Echidna answers but not without various insults. ['Emilia: You answers me no matter how you hate me.] [Echidna: But I don't want you to have a delusion that I'm kind-hearted. Having you thinking like that will be the most humiliating thing. It's just my character to answer when questioned.] ---- Emily (Echidna and Emilia is looking at her past-self like virtual reality) First thing they see in the Trial is younger Emilia playing with Petelguese (Called Guese here) and Fortuna, who was Emilia's aunt. Petelguese was worrying about Emilia getting hurt while playing, and Fortuna lectures Emilia about the importance of Promise because Emilia shouldn't be playing outside anyway. Petelguese suddenly cries with joy looking at them hugging each other, and current Emilia remembers he was someone who couldn't hold his emotion up properly. [Petelguese: Wait, Emilia-sama. Don't run around like that.] [Emilia: It really isn't dangerous! Geuse is more in danger, isn't it?] [Petelguese: Who cares if I'm hurt? If Emilia-sama is hurt, I don't know how to repay that.] -Petelguese says both Fortuna and Emilia looks same age to him, indicating his own age. -It is almost certain Petelguese and Fortuna like each other according to the dialogue. -Emilia shows potential to become a spirit user, which Fortuna doesn't like. -They avoid bringing up Emilia's real parents into conversation. ---- Greed and Vainglory approaches Scene cuts into Petelguese/Fortuna/Emilia facing Regulus, Archbishop of Greed. Petelguese is furious that Regulus broke the treaty not to interfere with others, but stands down when Pandora, Witch of Vainglory, appears and reveals it was her order to do so. As her bishop, Petelguese loses his strength while Fortuna immediately shoots ice magic with fury on Pandora, saying it is to avenge Emilia's parents. Greed blocks all her magic without flinch. Petelguese asks Fortuna to run with Emilia, assuring him and his 'fingers' will make a stand instead. ---- At this time, Present Emilia asks how she can remember Petelgeuse fighting if she was running away and not present. Echidna answers that she and her book of wisdom can reconstruct things even without her memory. Echidna asks what she wants to see, Petelguese fighting them or Fortuna/Emilia running away. Emilia chooses former. ---- Greed shows confidence in his strength as the chosen of witch, berating Petelguese who had no power. Petelguese takes out the black box, saying sorry to Flugel. While Greed was furious on how unchosen could dare to use it. [Pandora : 'Bishop Petelguese Romane-Conti, have a nice trip.] and she smiles as he transforms, bleeding all over his body. Pandora now addresses him as the Sloth, which Petelguese doesn't care as he attacks both with his new ability, Unseen Hands. ---- Echidna advices Emilia to change the scene, as it will be a stalemate between the Archbishops for a while (She says Pandora cannot intervene on the fight for some reasons) ---- Fortuna stops running when met with fellow elven villager, Arch. They discuss Pandora's goal (To break the seal inside forest). Fortuna says sorry that they're being attacked because of her and Emilia, which Arch responds they're already indebted by her and Emilia's parents. She hands Emilia over to him and returns to the place where Petelgeuse was fighting. Emilia cries saying it is all her fault because she broke the promise. It is when they're suddenly attacked by Witch Cultists Pandora brought. Arch sacrifices himself to let Emilia run away. Meanwhile, Greed cuts off Sloth's arms just before Fortuna ambushes and kills Pandora. Greed is consumed with rage even when Pandora mysteriously reappears and stops him. Finally, Pandora gives up controlling Greed and says can't be here. He is resting in his mansion with his wives.' Greed suddenly disappears, and everything Greed touched is back to normal, even Petelgeuse's arms are back on. Confused Fortuna couldn't find Pandora's remain, too. Anyway, both gather up their strength to finish Pandora again. ---- Freeze Scene turns to Emilia lost in the forest until meeting lesser spirits, who guided her to the front of a cave with the seal, where Pandora was waiting. (Young Emilia has reminiscence of everyone she met. Fortuna was her real mother even she constantly repeated she wasn't her actual parents. She first hated Petelgeuse closing on Fortuna because of jealousy, but liked him anyway when he cried while hugging her) Pandora is really kind to her, saying she finally found the key to the seal. She claims her only goal was to open the seal, and will be gone without harm if Emilia complies. (Pandora calls her Witch's daughter) Emilia was about to open the seal when she realized she made a promise to Fortuna that she won't do anything about the seal. Pandora constantly persuades Emilia with kind words to open it. When she conclude it is hopeless, ['Pandora: I respects your choice, but you should respect my choice to open the seal, too.] Soon, Fortuna enters the scene and attacks Pandora, who continuously revives and even directs Fortuna's non-fatal attack to Emilia with illusion. Pandora mocks her by saying Emilia's parents must be proud of them and make final suggestion to cancel the promise Fortuna made with Emilia. When she refuses and Petelgeuse joins the fight, Pandora uses illusion to make Petelgeuse kill Fortuna. Petelguese completely lost control of his power and gone mad upon knowing what he did. Pandora then reveals the lesser spirits were controlled by her to lure Emilia to the seal. [Pandora: Your mother is unfortunately dead, and you don't have to keep promises anymore. Now would you open the seal?] Which, of course, completely snaps Emilia. She devastates everything nearby with her ice magic unseen of any scale. Pandora doesn't care keep dying and reviving and Emilia is slowly encased in her own ice from overcasting her first magic. [Emilia: Die! Die! Die!] [Pandora: Why? Could you calm down and talk? Your aunt, your real parents, or Petelgeuse wouldn't want to see you throwing tantrum like this.] (Emilia freezing slowly) [Pandora: Disappointing, just one step away from the goal. I'd call it a day as I cannot persuade you to open the door.] [Emilia: Die... Die...] [Pandora: It's enough knowing your blood exists and making a new archbishop. I will take more time for my goal.] (Emilia is almost completely frozen and heavy blizzard comes) [Pandora: You just overused your power and will be in cryosleep until this frozen forest's mana is depleted, or being matching your power comes.] [Emilia: Just die...] [Pandora: I won't. Both of us will survive till the ice melts. I can't talk to you if this continues though. So, 'You will forget my existence in your memory till now.'] (Emilia loses consciousness) [Pandora: Freely reconstruct your memory. Yes, you kept your promise. That will be carved in your mind] (Pandora leaves with Petelgeuse, and her memory ends) (Narration implies she was frozen there untill 'Spirit born only for her' arrived) ---- In front of shocked Emilia, Echidna continues her explanation. [Echidna: Memory alteration isn't your fault. It is Pandora, Witch of Vainglory who can warp reality into her liking. It is both time and your power that weaken her influence] [Echidna: As you saw, your power is incredible even in uncontrolled state. You could have beat Pandora even when you're young in sheer power. Of course, sheer power alone cannot win the fight, and Pandora is specialized at saving her own skin.] [Emilia: You suddenly took back your insults.] [Echidna: I am sympathetic enough to care about someone who just remembered the loss of her mother. Even it's a whore like you] [Emilia: Thanks] Then Emilia's monologue continues. It is ground-breaking memory because, everything she have done till now is to restore the frozen Elior Forest and villagers there. But she didn't know there was a curse at that time, which is known to blight the land with deadly diseases. It means there is really low possibility of any survivor, which shakes her very reason for participating in Royal Selection. Echidna throws every worst speculation on the matter. While Emilia accepts everything as positively, finally crying out am happy in the world my mother loved! It concludes the Trial and Echidna comments she is stubborn just like her mother. Emilia asks back noticing 'mother' she called is not Fortuna. Echidna adds she personally knows her real mother and it is one of the reason for her hatred. There final exchange before leaving is: [Echidna: I hate you.] [Emilia: Actually, I don't really hate you.] Navigation